


Поручение [Translation]

by Angulema



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Manipulation, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, main pairing is Elrond/Legolas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Элронд готов на многое, чтобы отношения Арагорна и Арвен не получили должного развития. И Леголас кажется удачным средством.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поручение [Translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/139841) by Adlanth. 



> Переведено для команды fandom JRRT 2014 на Фандомную битву-2014.  
> Бета Lavender Prime
> 
> На запрос о разрешении на перевод автор не ответил =(

**1\. Элронд**

Когда опечаленный, но не потерявший надежды Арагорн ушел, Элронд долго сидел в задумчивости, размышляя и слушая. Он слушал музыку, и нити судьбы, сплетающиеся с мелодиями, едва слышно звучали в унисон с тонкими струнами арф. Он слушал и думал, за какие струны потянуть, чтобы направить судьбу, куда следует. Он думал и думал, и пламя в камине уже погасло, уйдя в угли, а затем остыли и они. Вокруг него сгустилась темнота, но он не замечал ночного холода за холодом сердца.

Сплелись ли потом нити не так из-за его озябших пальцев, из-за холода, сковавшего изнутри? Или его настолько ослепило отчаяние? В любом случае он твердо знал, каковы будут его действия, когда Леголас, сын Трандуила, прибудет в Имладрис.

Поэтому одним осенним вечером он пристально наблюдал, как юный принц въехал в долину, а потом радушно приветствовал его в своем доме. Пока Леголас умывался с дороги и переодевался в более официальную одежду, Элронд прочитал письмо Трандуила. За ужином Леголас сидел неподалеку, и Элронд мог украдкой разглядывать его, отмечая легкую грацию, то, как его густые светлые волосы ниспадают на плечи. Он всматривался в красивое лицо, изредка озаряемое улыбкой — будто солнечный свет падал на молодую листву. В уме он поставил золото против звездной тьмы, эту закаленную мудростью жизнерадостность — против непреклонной донельзя воли дочери. И решил, что да, всё получится.

Он пригласил Леголаса в свои комнаты в тот же вечер. Они допоздна сидели рядом у камина, рассеянно слушая песнопения, доносившиеся из Каминного зала, и пили вино, привезенное Леголасом — из погребов Лихолесья, Дорвинионское, ароматное и пьянящее, крайне удачного года. По словам Леголаса, это была одна из последних бутылок, и сладость этих последних капель была почти невыносимой.

Они разговаривали до глубокой ночи, потому что, несмотря на свою решимость, Элронд не осмеливался говорить так прямо, как хотел бы; и поэтому они говорили о войне, о сгущающейся над Лихолесьем тьме и тени на Юге, об Эреборе и Эсгароте… И незаметно над ними повисла тишина, нарушаемая только шумом Бруинен вдали, шепотом ветра и редким одиноким криком птицы; ночной воздух был теплым и мягким, как мирувор.

Элронд наблюдал за отблесками огня на лице Леголаса: от них его бледные щеки сияли, а движущиеся тени временами превращали его сдержанность в застенчивость — да, иногда он казался чуть ли не робким. Владыка Имладриса размышлял, догадался ли Леголас, зачем его пригласили сюда этой ночью, и мягко направлял разговор в нужную сторону. Они говорили о пауках в глубине Лихолесья, и от этого перешли к увеличению числа орков в Туманных горах, а потом стали обсуждать Эриадор и нескончаемую борьбу дунаданов.

— Арагорн был здесь несколько дней назад, — вскользь заметил Элронд, откидываясь назад так, чтобы его лицо оказалось в тени; острый взгляд был прикован к Леголасу. — Он рассчитывал застать тебя здесь и очень огорчился, не застав. — Пауза. — Думаю, он сильно привязался к тебе.

Ему показалось, или щеки Леголаса вспыхнули слабым румянцем? Элронд следил за выражением его лица так же пристально, как некогда — за восходом солнца в Мордоре.

— Он тоже очень дорог мне, — сдержанно ответил принц, отведя взгляд.

Больше он ничего говорить не стал. Повисла тишина. Элронд ждал; Леголас лишь молча смотрел на огонь, но на какой-то миг — быстро и так мимолетно, что Элронд уловил только краем глаза — поднял взгляд на Элронда, и тому почудился проблеск странной и горькой тоски, впрочем, тут же подавленной. Принц так ничего и не сказал.

— Он очень одинок, — наконец осторожно, немного неуклюже заметил Элронд. Леголас взглянул на него, но не произнес ни слова. — И если бы ты решил утолить его одиночество, я бы не препятствовал.

Теперь Леголас действительно покраснел. Пунцовый румянец мгновенно нахлынул, но так же внезапно отступил, оставив после себя мертвенную бледность, и Элронд подумал, не переступил ли он черту. Леголас сидел, словно в оцепенении; лицо превратилось в застывшую маску, а взгляд серо-голубых глаз стал непроницаем.

— И каким образом мне следовало бы утолить это одиночество?

Элронд собрался с духом. Как тонок лед, по которому он ступает! Леголас смотрел на него пристально, не мигая — очевидно, ему нужно было услышать эти слова из его уст.

— Любым.

 

**2\. Арагорн**

Арагорн уже собрался покинуть Имладрис — уйти в серую глушь, в холод осеннего вечера — когда Леголас пришел к нему. Хотя вершины Хитаэглира все еще сияли в вышине, — белые, пурпурные и золотые на фоне чистого синего неба, — в долине уже было темно. Леголас вышел из тени беззвучно, мягко ступая по земле, а его зелено-коричневые дорожные одежды растворялись в бесцветном вечере. Арагорн чуть удивился внезапному предложению Леголаса составить ему компанию, но эльф был хорошим спутником и к тому же просил слишком настойчиво, чтобы можно было ему отказать. Они договорились быстро.

В пустоши они отправились, идя плечом к плечу, как и пару раз до этого, хотя прежде им еще не доводилось путешествовать вдвоем. Они разделяли трапезы и спали спина к спине, и Арагорн наслаждался присутствием эльфа и безопасностью, которую оно давало, а также его прагматичным умом и стойкостью. И все же — хотя Арагорн знал Леголаса не очень хорошо — ему казалось, что эльф не так беззаботен и весел, как обычно, и почему-то более внимателен к нему. И часто он чувствовал на себе взгляд Леголаса, острый и задумчивый, но когда оборачивался, эльф казался отстраненным, безмятежным и, казалось, смотрел куда-то вдаль.

Так в одиноких странствиях прошла вся осень, и лишь дважды или трижды их путь пересекался с дорогами таких же странников — дунаданов, как и Арагорн, и Митрандира, шедшего в Эриадор. Потом им было передано новое задание, в котором было указано, что им следует перейти Хитлаэглир и направиться в Лотлориэн, а оттуда в восточные пустоши. И они отправились на восток, навстречу зиме.

Пока они шли через горы, стояли лютые морозы. Останавливаясь на ночлег, они сидели вплотную друг к другу под одним одеялом, делясь теплом, и их засыпал снег — завораживающий, растирающий время и их путешествие в однородную пустую бель. Только один случай острым осколком льда врезался в память Арагорна: когда Леголас без предупреждения повернул голову и крепко прижался губами к его губам.

На секунду-другую Арагорн растерялся: губы приоткрылись прежде чем он успел до конца осознать, что происходит. Холодной рукой Леголас твердо придерживал его за затылок, зарывшись пальцами в волосы и притягивая ближе, чтобы углубить поцелуй.

Арагорн отпрянул, преодолевая хватку, удерживавшую его на месте.

— Нет, — пробормотал он и повторил это «нет» громче, но Леголас не отпустил его.

— Я люблю не… — начал он, но слова оборвались очередным поцелуем; Леголас заключил его в стальные объятия тонких рук, погладил по голове, а затем, снова жестко ухватив за волосы, зашептал: «Забудь ее», даже когда Арагорн все же договорил:

— Я люблю не тебя.

А Леголас все целовал его, теперь нежно, почти отчаянно, постоянно твердя «Забудь ее, забудь ее» между поцелуями.

Но все уже закончилось. Арагорн оттолкнул его, и Леголас не стал более пытаться. Несколько долгих минут царило неловкое молчание. Арагорн смотрел в сторону, а когда повернулся к Леголасу, тот сосредоточенно смотрел в никуда, и его бледное прекрасное лицо было отстраненным и холодным, как снег. До конца путешествия они ни словом не обмолвились об этом происшествии.

Когда они добрались до Лотлориэна, Галадриэль радушно приняла их, предоставив кров и угощение. Арагорн устал и уснул практически сразу же, как добрался до выделенной ему постели. Пробудившись, он нашел у кровати белые роскошные одежды, шитые серебром, и надел их. Леголаса нигде не было видно, и Арагорн, поколебавшись, отправился на его поиски.

Леголас нашелся у границ Лотлориэна. Эльф явно готовился к скорому уходу, но все же, завидев Арагорна, слабо улыбнулся, и некоторое время они молча шли бок о бок по зеленой траве Лориэна. И тогда Арагорн, возможно, резковато, но без злобы спросил:

— Так ты меня любишь?

Леголас не ответил сразу, и они зашагали дальше.

— Я думаю, — в конце концов ответил он, — это тебе решать.

И он улыбнулся Арагорну странной улыбкой, в которой мешались веселье и печаль. Арагорн на миг поймал его взгляд, а затем они отправились дальше к границе, каждый в своих мыслях.

Когда пришла пора расставаться, Арагорн сказал ему:

— Не думаю, что ты любишь меня. Почему ты сделал то, что сделал, для меня загадка... Но чувствую, что любовь живет в твоем сердце — не знаю только, кому она на самом деле предназначена.

На это Леголас опять улыбнулся, все так же наполовину печально, наполовину весело (смеялся ли он над слепотой Арагорна или над своим любовным безрассудством?), и ушел, растворился меж серебряных деревьев Лотлориэна, и Арагорну осталось лишь теряться в догадках.

Но затем он направился к Керин Амрот и, достигнув подножия холма, увидел там деву, что сидела к нему спиной на зеленой, яркой, пахучей траве, а легкий, точно от крыльев бабочки, ветерок трепал ее темные волосы и оглаживал белые плечи. И когда он выступил из тени — к свету, к ней, — все мысли о Леголасе были позабыты.

 

**3\. Леголас**

Леголас отправился в Имладрис не сразу. Он двинулся на север, направляясь к родному дому; передумал и пошел обратно на юг, скитаясь по горам в попытке отыскать переход полегче, пришел в Эриадор и продолжил свой извилистый путь в скрытую долину. Он прибыл туда в сумерках, в прекраснейший час, подчеркивающий красоты Имладриса, и спросил, где Элронд. Но эльф, к которому он обратился, задумчиво посмотрел на него и ответил, что они редко видят Владыку Элронда с тех пор, как пришел гонец из Лотлориэна; по-видимому, он проводит время, в одиночестве бродя по диким землям вокруг долины или погрузившись в тишину своих комнат.

Ему повезло перехватить владыку Имладриса в тот же вечер: увидев из окна, как полуэльф, возвращаясь домой из странствий, пересекает двор, Леголас спустился по лестнице и будто случайно встретил его, когда Элронд шел по темному коридору в свои покои. Он выглядел худым и опасным; на нем была дорожная выцветшая одежда, высокие сапоги, свободные штаны и камзол из тяжелой темно-зеленой ткани, что подчеркивала его бледность, а убранные назад волосы теперь не скрывали ни совершенную красоту лица, ни слегка осунувшийся вид. Леголасу показалось, что Элронд едва заметно вздрогнул, увидев его.

— Не думал увидеть тебя снова, — с жесткой и чуть горькой улыбкой произнес Элронд; на его лице мешались злость и печаль. Он отвернулся, но Леголас последовал за ним, быстро идя следом через лабиринт коридоров, арок и стройных мостов над стремительными потоками.

Они дошли до покоев Элронда, и Леголас вновь с удивлением оглядел скудную обстановку: простую мебель, лежащие то тут то там древние предметы — вещи тонкой работы, созданные в давно ушедшие эпохи и невыразимо ценные, — и богатство книг, стоявших рядами на полках книжных шкафов. На мгновение оба замерли в дверях, стоя слишком близко друг к другу: уже совсем не владыка и принц, отчужденность между ними исчезла, уступив место чему-то более острому и опасному. Элронд указал на стеклянный с серебром графин, стоявший на маленьком низком столике у камина:

— Угощайся, — и опустился на колени у очага.

Леголас налил два бокала вина и сел в кресло у камина, глядя на Элронда, стоявшего к нему спиной: тонкий высокий силуэт, темная тень, позолоченная всполохами юного яростного пламени. Он наблюдал, как полуэльф отстегивает длинный нож — медленно, рассеянно, — как в уже потеплевшей комнате развязывает шнурки камзола, из-под которого стала видна простая белая рубашка, как замирает, стоя у огня, уперев сжатую в кулак руку в каминную полку. Леголас всматривался в длинные линии его стройной прямой фигуры, в лицо, освещенное снизу — абстрактная карта тени и света, — непроницаемое.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине — или почти в тишине, выжидая. Леголас слушал звуки ночи: пение одиноких птиц, стрекот кузнечиков, шепот воды, вой собаки на конюшнях. И дыхание Элронда — почти не слышное, но ощущаемое глубоко внутри и бережно хранимое.

— Я надеюсь, ты прибыл не с новостями о помолвке моей дочери, — Элронд повернулся, опершись о каминную полку и чуть вскинув голову. Глаза блеснули пронзительным опасным светом, а на губах застыла безрадостная улыбка. — Их я уже слышал.

«Он не может ничего скрыть, — промелькнуло в голове у Леголаса, — ему недостает спокойствия эльфов, в нем слишком много мимолетных страстей, свойственных людям, а вдобавок нечто еще более ужасное — жар, существовавший еще до начала мира. В нем чувствуется тяга не только к молчаливым звездам, но и к деревьям, терзаемым бурей под ними. И ты потеряешь свою дочь, — вдруг мысленно обратился он к Элронду, — потому что сейчас так же бессилен, как в детстве, когда твоя мать, оставив тебя, бросилась в море, как тогда, когда умер твой брат…»

Леголас тряхнул головой.

— Я полагал, ты придешь сразу или не придешь вообще, — продолжил Элронд. — Лечил свое разбитое сердце дома, о юный принц?

На этот раз он вздрогнул. Лицо Элронда вновь стало непроницаемым, безрадостным и полным насмешки, но Леголас не мог не видеть его длинные нервные пальцы, неосознанно впивающиеся в толстую ткань камзола, и напряженный взгляд. В Элронде чувствовался надлом, скрытый за злостью; в одно мгновение он пронизывающе смотрел Леголасу прямо в глаза — и вдруг на его лице проступила неуверенность, будто расколов его.

— Или не любишь его?

Даже не успев подумать, Леголас покачал головой:

— Не люблю.

Молчание. Леголас смотрел на все будто со стороны.

— Да ты шутишь, — бесцветным тоном сказал Элронд, но Леголас вновь покачал головой. — Тогда почему?..

«Хватит, — подумал Леголас, — с меня хватит». Воздух между ними был напряжен, как натянутая тетива. Они сказали слишком мало — или слишком много, и теперь он хотел лишь уйти, забыться, свести на нет свою эльфийскую силу, пока воспоминания не поблекнут… И вернуться обратно в Лихолесье, темное, запутанное Лихолесье, где река сможет подарить сонное беспамятство...

Он поднялся и направился к двери; Элронд не дал ему пройти. Они замерли — неприлично близко друг к другу.

— Тогда почему? — повторил Элронд. — Это было бесчестно с моей стороны. Я тогда... — Злость в его голосе сменилась печалью, но Леголас все равно чувствовал на своей щеке его неровное дыхание.

— Чтобы избавить тебя от твоей боли, — услышал Леголас свой голос, — я сделал бы что угодно. Даже отказался бы от тебя.

У Элронда лишь вырвался какой-то невнятный звук. Они застыли на месте, и когда Леголас поднял взгляд, смотря прямо ему в лицо, то увидел, что глаза Элронда закрыты, а сам он выглядит разбитым и беззащитным. Потянувшись вперед, он прижался губами к губам Элронда. Казалось, было слышно, как бьются, бьются их сердца.

— Глупо, — послышалось нежно. — Как глупо, — отрывисто, и пальцы, теплые и огрубелые, коснулись щеки Леголаса. Поцелуй заставил Элронда замолчать.

Потом Леголас поцеловал его в шею, сбоку под подбородком:

— Я действовал по твоему поручению. И требую платы.

Короткий выдох, почти стон. Яростные объятия в темноте… И некоторое время спустя они опустились на пол вместе, сплетенные и дрожащие.

 

**Эпилог**

В утреннем свете он выглядит юным, какими бывают только дети людей, и те недолго, но даже во сне он печален и красив, каким может быть только эльф, познавший глубокую печаль. Он снова добр, как лето — позднее лето, переходящее в осень.

Леголас мягко убирает его темные спутанные волосы с лица и думает, что должен уйти сейчас. Грустный запутавшийся эльф, который не смог изменить судьбу, только дать — и принять — удовольствие одной ночи. Он неподвижно сидит в первых лучах раннего рассвета, изнывая от неразделенной любви, а его кожа, несколько часов назад горевшая от ласк, ныне холодна.

Он должен уйти сейчас, пока Элронд не проснулся.

В полудреме Элронд вдруг хватает его за руку.

Наконец Элронд открывает глаза, сжимая теплые пальцы так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. И на мгновение, хотя тень печали все еще лежит на нем, видит в Леголасе свое солнце.


End file.
